Beginner's Guide To Tekkit
Hello and welcome to the beginner's guide to Tekkit! Throughout this page you shall notice that your knowlege of tekkit will have significantly increased and will allow you to further enjoy your tekkit experience. If there are any aspects mentioned that you feel are not fully-explained, click on a link that describes the item more thoroughly. Happy learning! First Steps (Regular Minecraft) If you wish to skip the regular Minecraft steps then scroll down to "First Steps (Tekkit)." You've probably heard this millions of times but there's no better place to start than the start so... When you spawn, collect some wood. Once you've knocked your first tree down make some basic tools (Pickaxe, shovel, axe and sword.) Then just mine a small starway into the ground and when you reach stone, collect some cobblestone, (17 would be enough.) Once you've collected that amount, return to the surface and upgrade your tools. After you have built your stone tools you should be left with eight cobblestone. With that eight cobblestone, surround the crafting squares in your crafting table leaving a gap in the middle. This will create your furnace. By this time, night will probably be nearing and dangerous mobs will start to spawn in your area. Keep your sword in your hotbar to defend yourself but do not go on a rampage and attack enemies who haven't spotted you. Do, however get your axe and chop down the nearest few trees, the more wood obtained the better, fifteen should be enough for your first night though. Once you have collected the required amount of wood head back to your "base" and build a 4x4x3 House made from wooden planks. Do not turn all of your wood into planks though, as the next step requires a couple of wood logs to be completed. Now with any leftover wood-based products (try to avoid using wood logs) put all but three of your logs in the top slot of the furnace and place your wood-based fuel in the bottom slot. This process is called smelting and takes a couple of seconds to perform. Once you have filled the required slots in the furnace the smelting process will begin and the faded out bar between the input and output slots will start to fill with a much brighter bar. When the white bar has filled the faded bar, one of the items in the top slot will have disappeared and reappeared in the output slot on the right of the window as the product of the item you put into the furnace, in this case charcoal. Depending on the efficiency of the fuel you put into the furnace, an item may have disappeared from the bottom slot as well. Here is a short list of basic fuel efficiencies; Now use all of your charcoal to craft some torches (one charcoal on top of a stick.) Now light up your house and the surrounding area to prevent any dangerous mob spawns. If you have the torches close enough to eachover across your land it will make a dangerous mob spawn impossible. Do not think your now perfectly safe, this only prevents mobs from spawning in your land and although mobs try to avoid highly lit conditions, this doesn't create the impossiblity of an enemy mob venturing into your land after spawning outside of your lit perimeter. First Steps (Tekkit) After finishing the steps in the "Regular Minecraft" section, you are then free to begin in Tekkit. First thing's first is to go mining! Just before you go, remember to set a waypoint so you don't lose your newly-built house. If you don't know how, press the apostrophe key and it will open Rei's minimap. Setting and editing waypoints isn't the only thing you can do with Zei's minimap, but we'll leave it at that for now. Once you've set your waypoint your free to go mining. Whether you simply prefer to start a fresh mine or go cave mining, you need to obtain a considerable amount of ores and gems to begin in tekkit. Here is a table of the suggested amount material you'll need; The Items listed with N/A do not necessarily mean you do not need them, it just means they aren't needed just yet. Definately do, however, mine any of those items because when it comes to crafting your energy condenser, those items will create a lot of diamonds! Something I have to quickly explain to you is the basics of EMC. EMC is a value that every item has, well not every item, but every vanilla item and some tekkit items. Diamond having an EMC value of 8192 and cobblestone having a value of 1, it would take 8192 cobblestone to generate one diamond. One Uranium however possesses an EMC of 49192 and will generate 6 diamonds!